Doraemon: Noby's BIG Movie
| editing = | cinematography = | studio = TV Asahi Viz Media Bang Zoom! Entertainment Disney XD Originals | distributor = Paramount Pictures Entertainment One Toho | country = United States Japan | language = English Japanese | released = July 13, 2018 August 3, 2018 | location = | runtime = 91 Minutes | budget = | gross = | rating = | book = | wikia = }}Doraemon: Noby's BIG Movie is an upcoming 2018 Japanese-American 2D flash-animated science-fiction comedy adventure film based on the manga series Doraemon, produced by Bang Zoom! Entertainment and Six Point Harness. It is set to be released on July 13, 2018 by Paramount Pictures. Check out the transcripts of each part of the movie, like Part 1, Part 2 and Part 3. Synopsis After having a bad day at school, Noby found a gadget called the Hypno-Wheel to make his life awesome. He uses it to hypnotize people when they're getting him into trouble, but the principal has an idea to get Noby expelled for sure. An evil science teacher has a plan to take over the world. Plot To prevent this, Noby hypnotizes her with a the Hypno-Beam he got from Doraemon's pocket. He sees that he has and idea and command her to be a superhero named Mighty Woman. But after ripping his test in half, Noby discover that they can turn Mighty Woman back into Tammy by splashing water on her and can turn her back into Mighty Woman by snapping their fingers. Believing that Tammy will ground him forever, they hypnotise her into erasing her memory about his failed zero on a test. Noby has an idea that he will use the Hypno-Beam to make his life awesome, but Doraemon refuses. The next day, The Principal calls Noby into his office and reveals that he installed many surveillance cameras all over the school and now has a videotape containing Noby's hypnotizing people into making him a king. Now that he finally has proof to use against them after being forced to endure his silly antics, He is gonna show the videotape to all of the students including Mr S. Noby begs him not to do this, but the Principal says that he either get him expelled for this. At the assembly hall, The Principal announces that "this little boy" has did to all the students while not remembering. He is about to put the videotape on and reveal what Noby did, but it got swapped with a Weird Al Yankovic videotape. The students laughed and Mr S. is confused, it turns out that Noby has the real videotape. After being caught by the Principal, he demands Noby to his office but he runs away from him being chased by the Principal. He went into the Security Camera room, only to find out that it has more videotapes of Noby's evidence. The Principal catches him in the act and takes him to detention with Michelle keeping an eye on him. __UNDER CONSTRUCTION-- Upon seeing all the disaster because of Big G's silly trick, Mr. S angrily demands Noby to the principal's office and to never set foot in this school again. Meanwhile at the Principal's office, the Principal screams and yells at Noby about the school fair disaster at school that Big G. caused and decided to sent him to the juvenile hall, much to Noby's shock and horror. Noby begs him not to sent him there, but he did it anyway. Later, Noby sadly walks home from school, only to see on the living room window that his mom is really demonically-enraged about the incident. After getting into a huge violent argument between his mom, Noby stands up to his mom and tells her to stop ruining his life. This makes it worse as Tammy has had it with him and decided to give him the worst punishment ever known, much to Noby's dismay Doraemon and Noby witness this happen in being sent to juvenile hall as they both went into the living room window trying to find out what to do, as soon as Tammy walks in upon seeing Noby out of his room and was about to reprimand them, but Noby finally stands up for himself. Noby and Doraemon are on the Goda's Goods building and about to defeat The Brain-Bot. However, due to having no actual superpowers, Doraemon and Noby are captured and nearly turned into zombies, but are able to escape when their memories damages the Brain-Bot's computer. As Michelle hears their crying out for help, Michelle shuts down the with the help from Doraemon and Noby, The Brainwasher is defeated and arrested. Later, The Brain-Bot exploded, Big G sees this and gets really angry at Noby as they ran back into their house. At home, Doraemon and Noby thanked each other and they thanked Michelle for saving them. However, Michelle told them that the Principal showed many copies of them to the town, much to his shock. A town full of angry people surrounds them, it turns out that The Principal did show copies of the people and started an angry mob to get rid of Noby and his family. Everything cuts back to before it happened, revealing all the events was only Doraemon imagining a worst-case scenario for letting Noby uses the Hypno-Beam, it turns out Doraemon was hiding it in his pocket so the future wouldn't end up like this. Noby went into the door, wanted to run away from his home. But as he is about to, but slipped downstairs. Doraemon then said "Well looks like it's your first misstep." In the post-credits scene, Hoops and Yoyo (from Hoops&Yoyo) are greeting to the audience before walking off screen. Cast *Mona Marshall as Doraemon, a robot cat from the 22nd century. He also narrates throughout the film. *Johnny Yong Bosch as Noby Nobi, a lazy and clumsy boy. **Robbie Daymond as Noby's singing voice, similar to SwaySway from Breadwinners. *Cassandra Morris as Sue, a kind-hearted pre-teen girl.who loves to tap dance, sing, act, recite poems and even wear fancy clothes. *Kaiji Tang as Big G, a strong and tough bully. *Brian Beacock as Sneech, a rich kid and Big G's friend. *Keith Silvertein as Mr S., a school teacher. *Mari Devon as Tammy Nobi, Noby's strict but caring mother. *Tony Oliver as Toby Nobi, Noby's father. *Spike Spencer as Ace Goody, A smart and clever kid and Noby's arch nemesis. New Characters *J.K. Simmons as Principal, the school principal who hates Noby because of his bad performance and has a plan to sent him to juvenile hall to teach him a lesson. *Kelsey Grammer as John Bridges, a science teacher who is an evil villain known as The Brainwasher and plans to turn people into zombies. *Sam Vincent as Jake, a 10-year-old boy with glasses who is The Brainwasher's sidekick. His voice is similar to Double D from Ed, Edd n' Eddy. *Kari Wahlgren as Michelle, a sweet little blonde-haired girl and also The Principal's favorite student who tattles on Noby. She bears a resemblance to Shrinkin' Violette from The Funny Company. *Fred Tatasciore as The Brain-Bot, a giant doomsday robot controlled by The Brainwasher with the power to turn children into zombies. *Mike Adair as Hoops, a pink cat (Post-credits scene) *Bob Holt as Yoyo, a green bunny (Post-credits scene) *"Weird Al" Yankovic as Himself (Cameo only) Additional Voices: Carlos Alazraqui, Bill Farmer, Debi Derryberry, Kevin Michael Richardson, Jason Marsden, Kari Wahlgren, Jess Harnell, Tom Kenny and Grey Griffin. Production It is announced that the third season of the US dub of Doraemon is cancelled and a 2D-animated film is in development. The film was originally going to be distributed by Lionsgate in the US, but following the box-office disappointment of Norm of the North, Bang Zoom! Entertainment began looking for another American distributor for the film. On December 14, 2017, it is announced then announced that Paramount Pictures had acquired US distribution rights and plans to released it theatrically. Entertainment One has purchased distribution rights in English-language countries including the United Kingdom, Ireland, Australia and New Zealand. During development, the film was originally planned for a direct-to-DVD release. But it was changed to a theatrical release due to Teen Titans Go! getting a theatrical movie on July 27, 2018, the director asked "If Teen Titans Go! can get a movie, why not Doraemon?". It was originally set to be released on June 22, 2018 to avoid competition with Jurassic World: Falling Kingdom, but it was pushed to July 13, 2018. It was not meant to compete with Teen Titans Go! to the Movies. On January 10, 2018, When the Teen Titans Go! movie trailer is premiered, they know that the Doraemon movie is going to be better than Teen Titans Go! to the Movies because of the fart joke in it. On March 4, 2018, It is announced that the film will be accompanied in theaters by the DuckTales reboot episode "Woo-oo!" as a limited time offering. Animation Bang Zoom! Entertainment produced some storyboards and do voice recordings, The animation is provided at Six Point Harness using Adobe Flash, and therefore looks identical to the artwork of the 2005 anime and the manga series. Shin-Ei Animation was originally going to provided the animation for the film, but it was scrapped in favor of Doraemon: Nobita's Treasure Island. Casting The US cast of the Doraemon anime reprised their roles for the film. Kelsey Grammer (Who did Sideshow Bob in The Simpsons) was cast to play the role of an science teacher and evil villain John Bridges, better known as The Brainwasher who brainwashes people into mutated zombies. J.K. Simmons was also cast to play the Principal because of his performance is Khampa in Rock Dog, making him sound like J. Jonah Jameson. There was a rumor that Columbia Pictures produced an English dub of Doraemon: Nobita and the Green Giant Legend. So they might decided that Tom Kenny could be the voice of Doraemon, but the producers refused to let this happened. Trivia *'Morals': **Always obey the rules. **Take responsibility for your actions. **Never manipulate anyone with hypnotism. **Face the consequences of your actions. *This is the first Doraemon film to be produced outside Japan since Doraemon: Robot War, which was produced in Taiwan. *This is the first time Noby finally stands up to his mother, similar to Butters standing up to his parents in the South Park episode Going Native. *The film was meant to make fun of Captain Underpants. *The film uses the July 2017 animation update from the 2005 anime, making the colors more brighter and vibrate just like the Doraemon movies. *It takes place before the events of Doraemon: Nobita and the Birth of Japan 2016, as it turns out to be Doraemon's imaginary story on what would happened. *The scene where Noby and Doraemon hypnotize his mother into becoming a superhero Mighty Woman is a reference to the first Captain Underpants book where George and Harold hypnotize Principal Krupp into Captain Underpants. *Doraemon and Noby's personalities are similar to George and Harold from Captain Underpants. *This is the first American animated film to be based off a Japanese manga, but it is faithful to the manga series and the 2005 anime series. *There is a running gag where Noby uses the Hypno-Wheel to hypnotize people when they are scolding or punishing him. *This is Bang Zoom! Entertainment's first theatrically-released film. *The film's storyline is similar to Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) and Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life (2016). *The film has some serious out-of-character problems that it turns out to be Doraemon's imagination: ** Noby seems to be less whiny slowly turns into a prankster like George and Harold. ** Tammy is a lot strict and mean-spirited. ** Mr S. and The Principal seem to be really hard on Noby due to his hypnotism. ** Michelle constantly tattles on Noby and gets him in trouble, then she feels bad for Noby when he got expelled. ** Big G seems to be a jerk to Noby than usual. *Just like the US dub of the anime, the film will use Hanna-Barbera cartoon sound effects. *This is Paramount Pictures' first 2D-animated film without any live-action or CGI in 14 years since The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004). *The film's title "Doraemon: Noby's Big Movie" is a reference to other film titles like Wubbzy's Big Movie and Piglet's Big Movie. Category:Doraemon Category:Toho animated films Category:Disney XD Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films